


Don’t Shoot

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: Dean ducks behind the wall and adjusts his vest, taking a steadying breath. Sam was shot just moments ago and Dean didn’t see where the assault came from. He rolls out his shoulders and tries to focus. Castiel is somewhere on the other side of the wall, gun out and ready to neutralize Dean.Jo is out there too, probably jonesing to be the one that shoots him; he took out Ash early in the night. Dean has no idea how many of his people are left, but he knows they are almost out of time. He can’t hide behind the wall forever. Steeling himself, he bounces from foot to foot and begins to count in his head.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Don’t Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> tw // implied violence
> 
> the violence isn’t actually real tho it’s just laser tag lmao. anyways it’s almost four am and i didn’t beta or edit this<3 cool anyways enjoy

Dean ducks behind the wall and adjusts his vest, taking a steadying breath. Sam was shot just moments ago and Dean didn’t see where the assault came from. He rolls out his shoulders and tries to focus. Castiel is somewhere on the other side of the wall, gun out and ready to neutralize Dean.

Jo is out there too, probably jonesing to be the one that shoots him; he took out Ash early in the night. Dean has no idea how many of his people are left, but he knows they are almost out of time. He can’t hide behind the wall forever. Steeling himself, he bounces from foot to foot and begins to count in his head.

When he reaches ten, he whirls around the corner with his gun raised. Castiel is standing just in front of him and Dean fiddles with the trigger, but then Cas is smiling at him in a familiar way that makes Dean hesitate and raise an eyebrow.

“Everybody is looking for you,” Cas tells him.

“You found me.” Dean takes a step backward for every step Cas takes toward him, gun still raised. His back hits the wall. Castiel is still smiling at him, slowly raising a hand and pushing the tip of Dean’s gun to the side slightly, leaning close.

“Are you enjoying your birthday party?”

“You kidding? Laser tag with my boyfriend and my friends? Best day ever,” Dean mutters, eyes slipping to Castiel’s lips before darting back to meet his gaze.

“Hm. Good.” Cas leans even closer, tilting his head slightly.

Dean closes his eyes and draws in a breath, expecting to feel Castiel’s lips on his. Instead, he feels his gun being pulled from his lax grip. His eyes snap open to find Castiel holding his own gun to Dean’s chest and grinning apologetically.

“Too easy,” Cas teases. “Candy.” He gestures to Dean’s gun where it lays on the floor. “Baby.” He nods at Dean.

“You’re evil.” Dean lets his head tilt back against the wall in defeat. 

“Any last words?” Cas tightens his grip on his gun and Dean glares at him.

“You’re so single after this.”

Castiel grins at him, all gums, and pulls the trigger. Dean’s vest buzzes and goes red. The lights come up all around them; he must’ve been the last person standing on his team. Cas wrinkles his nose at him and turns away to accept the group hug and cheers from his team, leaving Dean standing alone against the wall, shaking his head in disbelief.


End file.
